Secret Thoughts
by Sparkle Dreamer
Summary: Okay I don't know why I put this in drama, it's kinda like the diaries of ken, Davis, Kari, and Yolei. Please r/r I know it's kinda short.


d/c- Digimon isn't mine. (could you have guessesd?)  
  
a/n- okay it's kinda like 4 different diary entries. I don't think this really belongs in drama, but I don't know where to put it! okay just read on...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


**_Davis's POV  
  
_**

Dear Kari,  
I love you. ARGH! I must have written a million letters to you trying to tell you how I feel about you. But see, how I feel about you, there are no words for that. I like you as a friend because your'e funny, and caring, and honest, and your'e always there no matter what. But I like you as a sister because because you always pull through and try to be strong, for the team, even when I can see that your'e screaming and crying behind your bright smile. But I like you as more than a friend because of something else. Because of the rush I get just thinking about you. Just saying your name. The loss of words I come across every time I try to tell you. The way i make myself look like a moron, but don't care because I know what I feel is true. I wish that I could say all of this to you, but I can't. I'll be like you, and for the team, no one will ever see this letter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


**_Ken's POV  
  
_**

Dear Sam,  
I know that you will never read this, but you were always the one I could turn to, and that will never change. I miss you so much. All my life I've tried to live up to you. I've tried to make you proud of me. So many people now know who I am, but they do not know that the perfect part of me that they see is really the part of you inside of me. It's funny really, in a way. I've been working so hard, and I have pleased so many people, except for the one person who I wanted to please the most. Sam please... You have to know what it's like to have a simple thought bring tears to your eyes, and find yourself crying yourself to sleep every night. You have to know what it's like to know that the destiny you carry might not really be yours. What it's like to be perfect in the eyes of the world, but know deep inside that the public will never hear the unspoken words and cries inside your heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


**_Kari's POV  
  
_**

Dear Diary,  
I think that I would like to start talking today by telling you how thankful I am for my friends. Cody is so innocent that it's hard not to trust him. TK is one of my best friends. We've know each other for so long now that it's not surprising how close we've gotten. Yolei is another one of my best friends. Sure, she can be kind of ditzy somethimes, but other than that, she's a reliable friend and very trustworthy. Davis is a strong leader, and he can be depend on for almost andything. It's no wonder he was chosen to be the leader. But there's one thing that I don''t like about Davis. He's always jealous becaouse TK and I are such close friends. I know he likes me, but I'm not sure wether he like me for me or because he's rivals with TK. Sometimes I think that he likes me because he dosn't like Tk, but other time I think he dosn't like TK because he likes me. Okay anyways onto my newest friend. His name is Ken. He's really smart and famous, bu tI have a feeling, okay I't more than a feeling, I'm sure there's something I don't know. I know that he has somehting bottled up inside that he won't let out. I've tried to talk to him, but he keeps on pushing me away. I want to help him, but right now, I'm not sure how.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


**_Yolei's POV_**  


  
  
Dear Journal,  
Today I just wanted to talk to you about this girl Kari and this guy Ken. Kari si so perfect. And I dont know if I like her or not because of that. She's smart and pretty and kind. She's everything I ever wanted to be. She's what I wanted to be like. Everyone seems to like her, and that's what maked me sick sometimes. They like her for what they see. Who knows what she's like inside? Ken.. i used to like everything about that kid. The way he was so smart, and fast, and well, cute. but then i realized that he was the digimon emperor, but then he turned good. Now I'm crazy about him. How can one person go through so much and still appear perfect on the outside. How can he get through all of that? I want to help him, because I know he feels really guilty about that. I want to go over there and talk to him. I want to tell him that he's not alone and as long as i'm around he has a friend. But I could never have the courage to do that. Some keeper of love I turned out to be huh? Well peaceout- Yolei  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Walking home from school, Kari came across a crumpled peice of paper as the wind blew it to her feet. She read it. It began," Dear Kari, I love you". She gasped as she read on as she rad straight to davis's housem not knowing that at the same time a certain lavender haired girl was running to the apartment of their former enemy after reading another crumpled letter filled with unshed tears of the heart and unspoken words.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Okay I don't even know why I wrote this, I know it's so short. Please R/R I wanna know what you think! and just in case youre wondering, ken and Davis threw their papers out the window, and nobody found Kari's and yolei's because they write in journals and they didn't throw their diaries out the window!   



End file.
